Sweethearts
by LadyHelenaGray
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Mark's ready to do some baking. So why is this making Roger upset? Really silly Marker Fluff. R&R :


**A/N:** Sooo School was cancelled today and I was home with nothing to do. So I came up with this, now it's not great But I love Christmas... and baking...so here it is. This is inspired by a line in Christmas bells that I always thought was funny. It's sort of stupid But I hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas!

Mark snuck on his tip toes over to the bedroom and ever so lightly stuck his head through the jarred door. Roger was still asleep, perfect. Mark happily walked back into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" answered a very tired sounding Joanne. Maybe it was a bit early to be calling...

"Joanne! I'm so glad you're there. Sorry did I wake you?"

"No, it's okay." She said even though she sounded I little annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Well, do you have any cook books? Maybe some Christmas cook books?"

"Ah...yes."

"Can I borrow them, please?"

Joanne was a little baffled by the fact that her Jewish friend-who has never shown any interest it cooking- wanted with a Christmas cook book.

"Yeah sure. You planning on doing some baking?"

"Yeah, See I really want to make this Christmas special for Roger. It's his first Christmas after...well you know. So I thought I'd make him sweets, but then I realized we didn't have any books. It's sort of lame isn't it?"

"No." Joanne smiled at Mark's awkward cuteness. "I think it's really nice of you. Wait, you really don't own any cook books?" she laughed.

"Well...yeah."

"Have you baked before?"

Mark paused feeling a bit silly.

"Maybe...?"

"Okay. You know what my gift to you will be? Helping you not burn everything black. I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Joanne you're the greatest" Mark sighed.

"I know." She laughed

Less than an hour later Joanne was at the door carrying a loud of books. They spent awhile looking through them wondering what Roger would like most.

"Okay, so it's settled. Why don't you come other to our house, so then we can keep Roger in the dark and get Mo to give us a hand.

"Maureen still has that giant sweet tooth?" Mark wondered wrapping his favourite scarf around his neck.

"Yeah. I envy her. She can eat all she wants and still she's skinny as a rake."

In Mark's mind this was a wonderful way to spend the afternoon on Christmas Eve. Baking with his two friends. Joanne guiding him on exactly how to follow the recipes, while Maureen stayed off to the side not really doing anything. Mark didn't care though, if she acted any differently she wouldn't be the Mo he knew and loved. As he was busy mixing a bowl of what he hoped would be a lovely chocolate cake he was off in his own little dream world.

This was the first Christmas after Roger went through his very painful withdraw. It had been such a dark time for the both of them. Roger going through the psychical pain and anguish over his health. Mark was tormented by the idea of his beloveds illness. Despite everything though something wonderful came out the darkness. It brought them closer together so much you that they were able to come forth with just how much they really meant to each other. This was also their first Christmas as a couple.

While Mark was blissfully baking, Roger was back home and not so happy. He had woken by the voices in the apartment and over heard Mark and Joanne's plan. Though he was touched that Mark was going out of his way to do something nice for him, he was upset. Now Roger was not a superficial guy, except when it came to one thing. He moved back into the bedroom where he took off his shirt and looked at himself in the full length mirror. Roger stared up and down at his perfectly sculpted chest. He'd liked to think the he was an attractive man. Mark certainly did. He remembered fondly months ago to the first time they made love. Besides it being wonderfully fulfilling he remembered clearly how Mark kept going on about how beautiful his body was.

The two best things that ever happened to him was meeting Mark and getting clean. But now, oddly, he found himself worried about his slim figure. Roger wondered to himself if the drugs were the thing keeping him thin. He didn't want to say no to Mark's gift yet didn't want to get fatted up. 

When Mark came home with a large bundle in his arms, he was glad to see the Roger was out on the fire escape. This gave him time to set up all the sweets on the table in a presentable fashion. Mark thought his heart might burst when Roger walked back in the house.

"Rog?" Roger's face light up when he saw his boyfriend coming towards him with open arms. He embraced him, still wondering what to do about the situation.

"Where have you been?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"I made you something." He grinned.

"Mark you didn't need to do that."

"I wanted to, It's a Christmas gift." Mark took his hand and led him into the kitchen where he saw the plate of brightly coloured sugar cookies, breads and large green and red cake. It looked delicious. Roger looked down feeling silly about his feelings.

"What's wrong?" Mark's face fell.

"Oh, ah, nothing. I just, I mean."

"You don't like it?"

"No I loved it, thank you..."

Roger seemed unhappy. Mark thought he would be overjoyed seeing as how the rarely had extra money for sweets.

"What's wrong?" he repeated

Roger didn't know if he wanted to say. What would Mark think of him? But on the other hand he didn't want to disappoint him.

"Well it just that..." he struggled with his words.

"Yes."

"I'm just not too keen on eating sweets, that's all." He said a little stiffly.

"Why? I thought you liked-"

"Well, I do."

"Then why are you-"

"I don't want to get fat okay?" Roger blurted out.

Mark looked at him wide eyed.

"Drugs keep you thin! So what if I start eating more now and got fat and then you won't..."

Mark starts laughing hysterically at him. Roger just stood there feeling stupid.

"Really? Are you serious! You think if you get fat I won't want to be with you!" he chuckled. Roger nodded. "Oh, honey." Mark hugged his sad little rocker. "Roger, I love you. And when we get old and fat and bald," He brushed his hands through his thick curls. "I'll still love you. Even if you tend to over react. You know why I felt like baking you things? Because you're the sweetest man I have ever met...it's just a bonus that you're the hottest man I've ever met too." Mark took a dab of frosting off the cake, placed on Roger's nose and then kissed it off making him giggle a bit. "Plus a little bit won't hurt you... _Sweetheart."_

"Well _Love Muffin_, I guess you're right..."

"Like always." They said together.

"Hmm..." Roger grinned "I wonder if my favourite treat's here?"

One by one he took a bite of everything there, but would just shake his head afterword.

"No, I don't think it is here." He pouted.

"Oh sorry." Mark frowned.

"Oh, wait, it's right here!" Roger grabbed Mark tightly and gave him a big kiss. 


End file.
